


komm doch, wenn du dich traust

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [51]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Love/Hate, M/M, Prompt Fill, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, some nsfw thoughts by skinny
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny bekommt eine aufgebrachte Nachricht darüber, was in der Nacht zuvor passiert ist. Aber irgendwie wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Peter eigentlich nur eine Ausrede sucht, um wieder bei ihm vor der Tüt zu stehen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	komm doch, wenn du dich traust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” // “Don’t make me come over there myself!” + Peter/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/639234011378712576/if-youre-up-for-it-187-and-114-if-it-works-out)

Skinny hockte auf der Feuertreppe und rauchte, als sein Handy vibrierte. 

Erst wollte er gar nicht drauf gucken. Das war bestimmt nur Mike, der wissen wollte, wohin Skinny letzte Nacht so plötzlich verschwunden war, und die Frage wollte er nicht beantworten müssen.

Denn er wollte Mike auf keinen Fall erklären, dass ihm Shaw begegnet war, während Skinny eine rauchen gewesen war, und ihn solange provoziert hatte, bis Skinny gar nicht anders gekonnt hatte als ihn zu küssen.

Und erst recht wollte er zugeben müssen, dass er Shaw danach mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Und, dass das nicht das erste Mal gewesen war.

Schließlich sah er aber doch auf die Nachricht. 

Und durfte überrascht feststellen, dass sie von Shaw selber war. 

Woher der seine Nummer hatte, brauchte er gar nicht zu fragen. Die Schnüffler gingen ihm schließlich schon seit Jahren regelmäßig auf die Nerven, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, er würde in einem ihrer Fälle stecken. 

[Was sollte das gestern?], wollte Shaw wissen, und Skinny musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, was eigentlich in Shaws Kopf vor sich ging, dass der sich ständig beschwerte, nur um dann doch wieder die Beine breit zu machen.

[du hast mich angebettelt vergiss das nicht], schrieb er zurück.

Es machte immer Spaß, Shaw aus der Reserve zu locken, auch wenn es wirklich bedauerlich war, dass er auf diese Weise nicht sehen konnte, wie Shaw verlegen das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte und rot wurde.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten [Du bist so ein arschloch!!]

Skinny grinste in sich hinein, drückte die Kippe aus. Das war wirklich zu einfach. Da könnte man glatt den Verdacht kriegen, Shaw würde ihm absichtlich eine Vorlage geben.

[du stehst drauf gibs zu], sandte er zurück.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis das Handy erneut in seiner Hand vibrierte.

[blodsinn!!]

Skinny lachte. Er begann zu tippen, dann zögerte er jedoch. Eigentlich konnte er Shaw auf noch ein paar Minuten schmoren lassen. 

Er kletterte zurück in die Wohnung, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Ehe er es such versah, hatte er den Chat mit Shaw doch schon wieder vor Augen.

[gestern klang das aber noch anders], schickte er zurück, [beweis mir das gegenteil] 

Wieder kam die Antwort so schnell, dass Skinny quasi vor sich sah, wie Shaw vor seinem Handy saß und es anstarrte. 

[zwing mich nicht zu dir rüber zu kommen!!] 

Unwillkürlich prustete Skinny los. Da hatte es aber jemand ganz dringend nötig. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Shaw mindestens eine Woche brauchen würde, ehe er sich wieder mit ihm anlegte.

Aber Skinny würde sich nicht beschweren. Er dachte an Shaw auf seinem Bett, nackt, die Hände ans Kopfteil gefesselt, wie er gebettelt hatte. Nein, er würde sich _ganz_ _bestimmt_ nicht beschweren.

[komm doch wenn du dich traust], gab er Shaw die Ausrede, die der brauchte. Und nur der Vollständigkeit sandte er hinterher: [Schisser] 

Darauf folgte wie erwartet keine Reaktion. Skinny konnte sich denken warum - weil ein gewisser Schnüffler sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hatte. 

Die Zeit nutzte Skinny für eine schnelle Dusche, dazu war er irgendwie noch nicht gekommen. Ganz bewusst zog er nur eine Jeans über. 

Er kam gerade aus dem Bad, als es klingelte. 

Durch den Spion sah er Shaw, und für einen Moment beobachtete er ihn einfach nur. Er war fast so rot wie sein Haar und sah einfach wunderbar hilflos aus.

Gerade als Shaw erneut die Hand nach der Klingel ausstreckte, machte Skinny die Tür auf. 

Sofort stürzte Shaw auf ihn zu. 

"Du bist so ein Arschloch!", brach es aus ihm heraus. 

Skinny kickte die Tür hinter ihm wieder zu, und ehe Shaw noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte er ihn dagegen gedrängt. 

"Willst du immer noch so tun, als würdest du es nicht geil finden?", erkundigte Skinny sich mit gesenkter Stimme. 

Eigentlich rechnete er mit einer aufgebrachten Erwiderung, doch stattdessen presste Shaw sich ihm bereits entgegen.

"Bitte, Skinny", kam es über seine Lippen. 

"Jetzt schon?" Skinny grinste. "Hab ich wirklich so ne Wirkung auf dich?"

Shaw stöhnte und Skinny lachte. 

Dann küsste er ihn grob und zog ihn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. 


End file.
